


Kingsman AU

by Geekygirl24



Series: Marvel OTPs [13]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Wade had... a unique way of asking Peter to be his partner





	Kingsman AU

The first time Peter saw Wade, he pretty much forgot about him.

 

Yes, Wade had a… unique look about him, but he was just another agent passing him in a hallway, speaking loudly to himself.

 

Peter was way more interested in all the cool tech Merlin/Tony was showing him.

 

The second time he saw Wade, it was in a meeting, across a conference table. Peter could still hear Steve/Arthur’s warning words about the man given the codename Lancelot.

 

‘Yes, he could be charming…. But he’s completely crazy. He once took out an entire base of operatives with one gun. If he is ever captured, the bad guys have let him go almost immediately, because he is that annoying! When the bullet didn’t kill his dog, he started to beat it with his gun until someone pulled him off!”

 

The last one was clearly just a nasty rumour, especially when a grumpy German Shepard strode into the room, and Wade turned to it and practically squealed in delight. “Cable!”

 

As Steve congratulated Peter on his first successful mission, the younger man only nodded his head, mind focused on the scarred man who slouched in his seat, a cheesy grin on his face with a tiny bit of arrogance. The kind of arrogance worn by a man who knew he didn’t have to play by the rules.

 

“Welcome to Kingsman Percival.” Wade winked at him, smirking as Peter flushed ever so slightly.

 

He didn’t see Wade again for months, but the rumours continued to spread.

 

Jumping out of a plane with no parachute (mind you, there were rumours that Arthur used to do the same).

 

Starting riots in the streets in order to get away.

 

Needless to say, he was more than a little surprised and a little bit embarrassed when, without warning, Wade clambered in through the window of the back room he was being held in. The katana he was carry probably cost more than a good portion of the suits up in the party up above.

 

He swore he had the situation under control (the web traps he had planned were primed and ready), but there was still a feeling of relief when all five guns that were trained on him, immediately pointed at the intruder.

 

“Zoinks!” Wade mock-yelped, pressing a hand to his chest as though he was surprised to see that many guns, “Sorry! I knew that maid was lying when she said this way would be deserted… but that really pretty waiter agreed with her, and I am a sucker for big brown eyes.”

 

The last bit was said with a glance over at Peter, and a cheeky wink.

 

Peter knew he must have looked just as confused as his kidnappers did…. Especially as one of them slowly lowered his gun and pointed towards the door. “Probably meant the next window over.” He grunted.

 

“Ah! I was always shit at Geography.”

 

Peter knew his mouth as gaping open slightly as Wade strode across the room nonchalantly, stopping just inside of the doorway, turning around and cocked his head to once side, almost like he’d forgotten something.

 

“Actually… if you wouldn’t mind putting all your guns in the corner and letting my friend go, that would be just swell.” Wade seemed to be purposely sounding like a 1950’s news announcer.

 

When the men refused, there was a flash of blades and honestly… Peter doesn’t remember what happened. The next thing he remembered, is Wade casually walking him out of the front door, wiping his sword on the velvet curtains in the hallway.

 

There were so many questions that he had.

 

How did Wade find him? He’d lost all tracking equipment when he was first captured.

 

What just happened?

 

Seriously…. What happened?

 

He remained silent until Wade pulled him into a bar on the other side of town, pushing him into a booth, only speaking when a pint of coke was pushed in front of him.

 

“What, no pint?” He asked, watching as Wade sat next to him with a full pint of his own.

 

“Sorry baby boy, I didn’t think you were old enough.”

 

Peter sputtered in indignation for a few seconds, before growling and shaking his head. “You know I had all that back there in hand, don’t you?”

 

“But how else would I have gotten a date with you?”

 

Feeling his face flush slightly, Peter sighed, “You could have just asked.”

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Wade beamed, “Come on… you can’t tell me we wouldn’t make a great team.”

 

If he were anything other than a Kingsman, he might have laughed in the older man’s face… as it were, he remained silent, deciding to see how this all worked out.

 

He could always speak to Arthur if it got out of control.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Peter had lost count of the number of times he’s seen Wade by now.

 

But he knew the exact order of favourite looks he has of the man… One of them, was the little smirk on Wade’s face when he heard some of the new stories and rumours floating around, many of which now had Peter involved.

 

“I heard they brought a whole bag of tarantulas to a gang war and won.”

 

“And that time they stopped a potential nuclear war by making out?”

 

Perfection.


End file.
